


straitened.

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It's hard to explain you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Yona watched the horrible scene unfold in front of her eyes as her ears were ringing from the blood rushing all through her body. Her heart was pounding so much so that if she weren't distracted by her surroundings she would think it would burst out of her chest.The enemies' faces were foggy and she couldn't tell the men apart. Only one silhouette stood taller and brighter than all the others.





	straitened.

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: HakYona things you said when you were scared
> 
> unbeta'd

She could only see dead bodies everywhere she looked. The four dragons were lying scattered in all four directions in a last attempt to protect her.

Yona watched the horrible scene unfold in front of her eyes as her ears were ringing from the blood rushing all through her body. Her heart was pounding so much so that if she weren't distracted by her surroundings she would think it would burst out of her chest.

The enemies' faces were foggy and she couldn't tell the men apart. Only one silhouette stood taller and brighter than all the others.

It was Soo-Won, towering over a kneeling Hak.

The wind must have been blowing because Soo-Won's blonde hair was covering his face, only the murderous intent in his eyes glowing from behind his golden locks, following the dance of the breeze.

Yona could not feel it. She could not feel a thing, not even her own body.

Soo-Won's hand seemed to grip the sword in his hand tighter. The scene seemed oddly familiar to Yona - it looked just like the assassination of her beloved father.

Only now Hak was the one who would fall prey to Soo-Won's hand.

Hak looked already half-dead, his eyes empty as if he were just a ghost passing through the realm of mortals on a whim, not having planned to stay for more than a second.

And judging by the demeanor Soo-Won was displaying, Hak would be soon enough a ghost.

As Soo-Won raised his hand, Hak's empty eyes looked towards a rooted in fear Yona. His bloodied lips opened as if to say the last whispering thought, but Soo-Won's sword pierced through him before he could.

Yona's throat ached. Maybe she was screaming. She couldn't tell.

Her heart was pounding as a cold bead of sweat fell down her forehead. Her cheeks were drowning in sorrowful tears as she clung to the body next to her.

The fear of her nightmare still persisted, having already planted its seed in her heart and brain. She thought she could not get this scared anymore, but as she clung to the sleeping form next to her she murmured a trembling "I need you," to the man next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated


End file.
